You're Broken, I promise to put you back together
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Naruto was neglected by his parents ever since he turned 3 years old. One day, he finds himself with an interesting plushy. Now join hims as he proves to his parents their mistake of ignoring him over his sister. Alive!Minato and Kushina, KyuubiHolder/TwinSister!OC, Slightly insane Naruto. Friendly!Animatronics. Image is by Scott Cawthon himself. T for some mild Language
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with another fanfic. This time its is a Naruto and Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction. Now I know, that might sound bad. But to be honest, there's really nothing to be worried about.

Sorry, I had to do that, if you got the reference, good for you. Anyways, I know how FNaF has 'gotten old' for many people, and how they're glad the game has finished (supposedly. Never know what Scott is thinking tbh), but in my opinion, its STILL a great game. It might get old in the future for myself, but it'll always be one of those games I could come back and play a little. Anyways, this IS gonna be one of those Alive!Kushina and Minato, Sister to Naruto, Neglected!Naruto fics., but mines will be a tad different. Not sure if Ill make this fic. one of my 'main' fics. or if it'll be one of those that I will post chapters of once in a while. I will, however, have at least 1 or 2 chapters after this to get a gist of what I'm gonna write about. As for how FNaF characters will play into this, well that'll be somewhat revealed over time. Some things have to be a surprise after all.

There will be some news at the bottom btw.

Without any more interruptions, lets get this fic. on the way, no?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FNaF. Those belong to some Japanese guy and (I'm assuming) some American person respectively.

* * *

6 years after the Kyuubi attack:

"Yatta! I did it! Did ya see that Otou-san, did ya," a little girl cried out as she looked at her father, happiness in her violet eyes. This girl was about 3'5 with smooth long blond hair that were tied in pigtails and two sets of whisker like marks on her cheeks. She had on a white shirt and ANBU pants. She was looking at her parents as they looked at her with a proud look.

"Yes, yes I did Akane," her father, Minato Namikaze, spoke with nothing but a proud tone. He was a man of about 5'7 in height with spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He wore a Jounin flack jacket with ANBU pants with the Hokage Robes over that.

"You did great Akane," a feminine voice proudly stated, causing the duo to turn towards the kitchen where a redhead had come out of. This was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She wad about 5'4 with red hair and violet eyes. She had on a red shirt and black pants. She looked to have been preparing lunch for the family. "You're getting stronger everyday my Musume." Akane beamed at her mothers kind words as she and her father prepared for lunch. They looked like a completely happy family.

However, what they didn't notice was another 6 year looking at them from the top of the stairs of their 2 story house. He looked like a miniature version of the Yondaime Hokage, only he had Red hair rather than blond and his eyes color were violet on his right eye and cerulean blue with a hint of red on his left eye. He had on a black shirt with black shorts. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the family with a scowl on his face. A greenish-yellow stiffed rabbit was in his left hand. The rabbit looked like it had seen plenty of better days at it had rips and holes around its body, showing that it had no stuffing inside, though it looked like a framework is metal was inside. Its face was in a permanent grin which was creepy in itself. Its eyes made it down right horrifying with how they seemed like they could stare into your soul.

"Tch, of course they'd be all picture perfectly fucking happy without Naruto," Naruto muttered as he walked to his room on the second floor. He placed his hand on the door and pumped some Chakra into it as a sealing array appeared for a split second before disappearing as the door opened. Naruto walked into his room before he placed his hand on the door again, showing another sealing array that disappeared before the door closed. Naruto sighed as he looked at his barren room, with the only things in there being his bed, a bookcase filled with different books that looked incredibly out of place for a 6 year olds bedroom being they were advanced reading books, and finally a desk with papers strewn all about, most of them being drawings. He looked down at the rabbit toy, before sighing.

"Naruto knows," he said to the rabbit, looking crazy for a second. "But Naruto guess he still has that small amount of hope in him that they'll finally notice Naruto." He sighed again as the rabbit seemed to take on a saddened look. The rabbit moved its fingers as it clombed up Narutos body before wiping away some tears that began to cascade down the red heads cheeks.

"D-D-Don't w-w-worry," the rabbit spoke. "P-P-P-PlushT-T-Trap and others are N-N-Naruto's friends and f-f-f-family." Naruto smiled as he picked the toy rabbit, PlushTrap, and hugged him close to his body as more twars fell from his face. He wiped them away quickly however.

"Naruto promised not to cry over their neglect," he whispered to himself as he calmed down. He then looked out towardsthe window to see that it was around 2 or 3 PM. He decided to go out for more chakra control excersizes and fuinjustu training. He grabbed a few sheets of paper, opened his window and stuck to the side of his home with Chakra before he climbed down and raced off towards one of the Training Grounds he frequents. As he did, he began to remember how he came into possesion of PlushTrap.

* * *

5 years after the Kyuubi attack:

 _A five year old Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, being ignored as always. He sighed as he held his left cheek that were still stinging a bit from the smack his mother had given him earlier. He gave a dry chuckle as he mentally berated himself a little bit due to believing his parents would notice him if he showed them he unlocked his chakra and had learned tree walking. He never realized how wrong he would be._

 _" **YOU LITTLE SHIT** ," Naruto remembered his father shouting at him when he came down and looked on for his parents reaction. Minato and Kushina were glaring at him while Akane was looking on on in confusion. Naruto had a confused look before he fell to ground while holding his stinging cheek. He looked up with tears in his eyes as he saw his mother standing over him with anger in her eyes. He didn't remember exactly what they said, but he heard them say for him to go to his room and stay in there until further notice._

 _Of course, as soon as he got into his room, he opened his window, which was towards the front of the house, and climbed down and walking off towards the center of the village. He was merely another person in the village to which he scoffed at. If he were his sister, the HERO of Konoha just cause she held the Kyuubi at bay, they'd be all over him to get in his good graces. He shook his head as he realized that he was in the Red Light District, the slums of Konoha as other people called this area. He looked around and noticed that there was no one around, not even the 'homeless that usually frequent the area. He noticed that the buildings around him were rather rundown, when he noticed one building in the middle of two very large buildings. This building was rather worn down, but it looked better than the other buildings. He saw that there was a rather large sign on top of the building, but most of the words had disappeared._

 _"Fr...y F.z..a. .," Naruto spoke the letters as he got close to the building. Behind the words were what look to be a brown bear with a bow-tie and top hat, a yellow chicken with a bib that said "Let's Party", and a purple rabbit with a red and white guitar in his hands, all of them smiling as they stood in poses. Naruto gave a confused look, before he saw the door to the building open up ominously. He gulped, before he went against his instincts of running away and began walking inside. He could have sworn he heard someone talking to him._

 _'Come little child, come with me,' the voice spoke. He entered the building and saw it was dark, before the door closed and the lights turned on out of nowhere. He looked around and noticed that there were no adults in the building. Rather, there was a bunch of kids sitting at tables near what looked to be a stage with three... he didn't know what they were. They looked like the animals on the sign, but they looked badly damaged with odd metal appendages coming out of holes on them. They looked to have five 'fingers' that had the skin peeled off as they had five pointy fingertips. The bears hat had odd metal wiring coming out of a hole and a demonic looking cupcake was in the chickens hand. Their mouths had what looked to be 3 rows of very sharp teeth._

 _Naruto walked further into the building as the children were screaming and cheering for the three animals, as the animals seemed to be singing some really sappy song. It was when he got to the middle of the room did things get creepy. The cheering and screaming stopped abruptly stopped as did the animals singing. Naruto looked around to see all the children were looking at him with rather creepy smiles. He gulped before he began walking slowly away from the main hall. He eventually bumped into someone rather tall. He turned around to apologize, when the words caught in his throat over the person that he saw._

 _The person looked to be an adult in his twenties. That wasn't what stopped Naruto. What did, was the fact that the man was all purple, even his skin. He showed no discernible features, except for his white eyes with no pupils, what looked to be a shield on his chest and some curved object in his left hand. Naruto felt nothing but fear as he stared at the man. The man reached behind him and brought out a knife and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man come towards him as he raised the knife in the air ready to stab Naruto in the head. Naruto could faintly hear the children whispering to him._

 _'JoIn Us,' he heard them whisper rather creepily. 'JoIn Us! JoIn Us! JoIN uS! JOIN US! **JOIN US!** ' Naruto was paralyzed with fear as the man chuckled with insanity clear in his pupil less eyes. Naruto closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face as he accepted his fate. He was going to die and he knew his parents wouldn't care as they'd just put more protection for Akane._

 _Naruto suddenly found himself on the floor and a pained scream above him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up, to see that the children had all disappeared. Naruto, however, noticed that the animals had disappeared as well. He looked towards the 'Purple Man' and saw that the bear had its arm through the Purple Mans chest._

 _"S-S-Save T-T-Them," the bear spoke, his voice sounding rather hard to understand. Naruto could only stare as he saw the bunny and chicken come into his view and help him out. The Purple Man grinned and gave off an insane laugh as he used the last of his energy to throw the knife at Naruto, aiming at his heart._

 _"You Can't," Purple Man maniacally laughed as he died. The chicken and rabbit moved to stop the knife when it was knocked away by a red blur. Everyone's attention was on the red blur to show what looked to be a fox in a Pirate Garb. It looked much like the other animals, except the front half of its muzzle had no skin, showing some sort of metal skeleton for a muzzle. Not only that, but it had lots of holes on its body, showing more metal appendages than the others._

 _Naruto looked in confused fear as the bear took his arm out of the Purple Man and walked towards the 6 year old, whom looked at the bear with a confused look. The bear had this aura that made him feel relaxed with the animal. The bear had something in his other hand. He grabbed the redheads hands and place the object in them. He then spoke._

 _"H-H-H-Hope you h-h-h-had fun at F-F-F-F-Freddy F-F-Fazbears P-P-Pizzeria," the bear spoke. Naruto began to feel sleepy as he spoke. "We have been your host: Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. Come back again soon." Naruto blacked out as those last words were spoken._

* * *

Flashback End

When he had awoken, he found out he passed out in the middle of the streets and was taken to the hospital. The doctors told him that they had no reason for why he passed out, and that he was free to go. Just before he had left, however, they had given him a stuffed golden yellow rabbit, saying he dropped it when he passed out. Naruto never remembered having the rabbit before the image of the bear, Freddy Fazbear if he remembered, giving him something. He took the rabbit and noticed that it had holes in it with what looked to be a metal skeleton inside. He nervously took the rabbit and left.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when PlushTrap conked him on his noggin. "Itai! Why did PlushTrap hit Naruto on the head," he shouted angrily towards the robotic rabbit. PlushTrap glared back at the redhead before both of them broke into grins.

"P-P-PlushT-Trap wonder what Naruto thinking," PlushTrap spoke to the redhead. Naruto sighed as he reached the training ground that he used. It was Training Ground 9, a very large training ground that was said to be cursed due to the Kyuubis attack, with newly grown trees around the field as well as a decently large lake nearby. Naruto scoffed at the blatant stupidity of the villagers. Idiots. Then again, he had a haunted rabbit plushy, so maybe it was completely baloney. PlushTrap had began speaking with Naruto when he had reached his bedroom. Of course, his parents never knew neither would have cared when he got home. They didn't even spare him a glance, which really irked him. He was used to it however, and just went to his room.

"Welp, guess its time for Naruto to begin training," Naruto spoke, placing a hand on his arm and pumping chakra to a hidden seal. Out popped some brushes and ink that he quickly grabbed. He then made a handseal for a Justu he had recently taken from his fathers study, not that his father would know considering the fact that Minato never payed attention to the redhead as well as the fact that his father never really looked at his personal library anymore. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Out popped two more Narutos. He didn't have as much chakra as his sister, and likely never would, but he had enough Chakra for 4 Shadow Clones where as his sister could make literally an unlimited amount. He only made two though, so they could work on his chakra control while he focused on physical training and his fuinjutsu. Naruto quickly began his stretches while PlushTrap let himself down from Narutos back, took the sealing equipment, and just walked to a nearby tree and sat himself down watching Naruto starts his training by running the training ground 10 laps before he started doing push-ups and sit-ups. By the time Naruto had finished his physical training, it was around 5 or 6 in the afternoon, about the time he should be heading home. He wanted to continue on his fuinjutsu training. He dispelled the clones and allowed their memories to be assimilated before he he picked up several rocks and had them hover over his fingertips with chakra. He smirked when he saw how good his control had gotten.

PlushTrap had walked over to Naruto as he was making the rocks float over his hands and had climbed up his head. Naruto grinned as he let the rocks fall before he grabbed PlushTrap and hugged him close to himself. "Naruto is glad PlushTrap is his friend," Naruto spoke. He had picked up on the habit of referring himself in third person when PlushTrap was given to him. PlushTrap returned the hug and was about to respond when he felt ill intent towards Naruto.

"Naruto, jump," PlushTrap told the redhead, who headed the warning and jumped away with chakra just as an earth spike nearly impaled him. Naruto gulped as he heard deep chuckling coming from the trees. He turned to see several shinobi with Jounin Flack Jackets. They also had headbands with two rocks in them on their foreheads.

"Iwa Shinobi," Naruto whispered, though everyone heard since there was silence in the Training Ground. The Iwa Shinobi grinned maliciously as they walked towards the 6 year old.

"Well well, this little brat knows his villages," the lead Jounin snarled out as he and his friends surrounded Naruto. He began to perform hand seals as did the other 4. "Too bad that wont help you out. We will get revenge on your father by killing his only son." The Iwa Shinobi gave off a victorious smile before they all paused when they heard Naruto begin to giggle as he lowered his head. "What's so funny brat?"

Naruto continued to giggle before he began chuckling and ended up laughing, all while he raised his lowered head. The shinobi all took a step back as they saw the insane grin that Naruto had and his wide eyes filled with nothing but insanity and rage. "You," Naruto giggled out. "You think, my so called Tou-san would care if Naruto died?" Here Naruto held PlushTrap tightly in his left hand by PlushTraps right hand as he hang there, his left hand touching the ground. "He could care less if Naruto died right in front of him, neither would Naruto's so call Kaa-san. You went after the wrong child, for Naruto is not the Hokage's Son. Naruto is merely a guest in their home." The insanity in his eyes became intense as the group of Iwa Shinobi listened to his rant on how his parents never cared for him, only his sister. They never felt two Chakra Signatures behind the tree. listening in to the child's rant.

They never felt so much sadness and despair coming from the 6 year old. They were also ashamed of Minato and Kushina as they felt it was entirely their fault. This kid should be worried about getting in trouble with his friends as they played pranks on people, or be with his sister playing and having fun. They focused on the group when Naruto's insane chuckles were heard in the training ground.

"PlushTrap, show them why your named so," Naruto said as he smiled the same creepy smiles the children did in his dream/hallucination. The two hiding in the tree, one Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi, peeked their heads out to see that the Iwa Shinobi were on the ground screaming in pure unholy terror, their screams piercing the sky with unfathomable fear.

"Some kind of Genjutsu," Anko suggested as she saw the group of 5 Iwa Shinobi stand up and run away from something that was not their, clawing at their eyes and attacking the air with kunai and shuriken. Ibiki shook his head as he turned his attention to Naruto, whom was muttering things under his breath as he held the bunny toy in his hand tighter.

"No, if it was a Genjutsu, we would have been caught in it as well, since its seems to be a wide spread type," Ibiki thought out loud, before he sighed and closed his eyes. "Then again, he told someone named PlushTrap to cast the supposed illusion. This could be a trap. But then again, why go through so much just for a trap. He opened his eyes and looked at the redhead once more, analyzing what the boy could have done. "I think it has something to do with the Rabbit Plushy he has." Anko looked at her co worker in curiosity. "He told someone named PlushTrap to show him his namesake. Perhaps its this." Ibiki closed his eyes once again. "Then again, that doesn't really explain much." His eyes widened in surprise as the training ground suddenly became silent. The two shared a look before peeking at the training ground once again. They saw that 4 of the Jounin were all on the ground, their eye sockets missing. Scratches and cuts were all over their faces and they seemed to have a look of pure agony as they stayed in a rigid position, like if they got crammed into a tight was one that was curled up in a ball and was whimpering in terror near a tree. They turned to the child, and were surprised when the rabbit plushy was on Naruto's head and patting it as the boy cried into his arms.

The duo jumped down and cautiously approached the crying child. PlushTrap noticed the two and growled as he stared at them. However, they had no ill intent and he let them approached the boy, but prepared to put them in an illusion should they try something. Naruto was mumbling something they couldn't hear until the two were near enough that Anko grabbed the little boy and held him close to her as he cried on her shoulder.

"Naruto broke their minds, Naruto broke their minds," Naruto whispered as he was rocked by Anko. Ibiki shared a look with her before the two stood up, PlushTrap still cautious as ever, before Anko started on her ways towards the I&T Department, dragging the half alive Iwa Jounin while Ibiki sent out a pulse of chakra and began taking note of the bodies left.

* * *

And that was the first chapter of You're Broken, I promise to put you back together. This was more of a prologue I suppose. Meh. I know I did a rather shitty job in my opinion of the whole flashback and stuff. I just felt like writing, and to be honest as soon as I started typing, my hands just flew over the keyboard. There may be a few grammar mistakes, so if you see any just point them out so I could fix them, that'd be swell.

In other news, Im also working on the sequel to Bleeding Darkness, but it may take a bit longer than I had anticipated. So look out for news on that. The improved version of Naruto's New Life will be up sometime between tomorrow and next Friday. Let's see... Ah, I also will be updating Teal Guardian, Yellow Mew sometime between now and Next Friday as well, so be on the lookout for that as well. I don't have much else to say, though the next chapter of this will be sometime between tomorrow and next Friday as well. At that point, I'll know if I want to continue this as an actual fic. or just a once in a while thing.

This has been Kyroshiro.

Thank you,  
and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with another chapter of You're Broken, I promise to put you back together again. Holy Fazgang! I did NOT expect so many good reviews. Like I said in the last chapter, that was a rather bad and rushed chapter so I didn't really expect much positivity. Well I aim to please, so I made this chapter sooner than I myself thought I would. I appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten, and I thank you for the support in the first chapter.

Now every chapter or maybe every once in a while, I will be answering some reviews that look like they need to be answered as I'm sure there are things you people will be asking. I will be keeping some things a secret however, so don't expect a full truth in my answers! MWAHAHAHAHA... maybe this is how Scott felt... I need a life...

Review Q&A:

Emilbootanimefreak: Eventually we shall see how Minato, Kushina, and Akane shall feel. Also, I'm not gonna be fully bashing Minato and Kushina. You'll see. As for Akane... well, I'm gonna make her into a spoiled brat in the beginning and then have her mellow out by a certain time that I won't specify at this time. Now as for Tsunade, Jiraya, and all them other characters, I'll be having some of them be jerky jerks to Naruto and others be neutral while some will actually have some decency and help the broken kid. You'll just have to read and find out. :-P

athenamoon: I'm still working on how Naruto shall meet the animatronics. The Nightmare Versions, despite being the first technically to meet him, will be the last to properly meet him. That's as much as I'll have that go on. I WAS thinking of having him meet them in the orders of the games (Originals (FNaF), Toys (FNaF 2), SpringTrap/Phantoms (FNaF 3). I may revise it in some way. Now, HOW he'll be meeting them is what I shall be keeping to myself for a little while as I am tweaking it a little bit.

ultima-owner: First, I'd like to thank you as you've been a frequent reviewer in all of my fanfics. Second, in my opinion, PlushTrap is SUPER adorable ^^

goji359: That my dear friend, is a secret ^^

Eaglezaruma: The Phone Guy is the most notable character in FNaF. It'd be blasphemous to not include him in some way. :P Also, PlushTrap may or may not attack Minato. We shall find out, no?

Darklight-Dragon21: In a sense, what I'm trying to do is make Naruto kinda like Tobi where he talks in 3rd person all the time. So yes, he will be talking 3rd person talk the whole fic. though I MAY have him speak normally during SPECIFIC situations.

Now, let's get this chapter started, no? Ah, yes. Before I begin, I have some news regarding the adoption of several of my stories as well as the Baby Pokemon challenge. So, several people have adopted several fics. and one person so far has taken the up the challenge. I will be posting them here, but I will also be making an A/N on the fics. that have been adopted and will periodically update them when a new adopter adopts one of them. Like I said in the adoption A/N's, multiple people can adopt one fic. So if you wanna try a hand at one of them, don't be afraid to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FNaF. If I did... I don't know... bragging rights?

* * *

A few weeks after the events of last chapter

Naruto was calmly walking around Konoha, PlushTrap securely hanging off of his neck. He was just looking around the village aimlessly as he headed to the T&I Department. His thoughts wandered to the reason he's going to a place a kid should never know about.

When Anko had dragged the unconscious Iwa nin back to the T&I, she had wondered what exactly Naruto had done to the jounin. She MAY have also wanted to see if the kid was alright in the head, what with him pretty much shouting that he was not the Hokages son (when he clearly was in her eyes). She had put the now sleeping Naruto near the door of the torture room they were in with PlushTrap fussing over Narutos well being.

She had then proceeded to attempt to revive the Iwa nin for information to no avail. She was interrupted by PlushTrap whom was still tending to the unconscious Naruto.

"PlushTrap put meanie into deep sleep," PlushTrap told the Tokubetsu Jounin, whom turned to the haunted plushy. Said plushy was glaring hard at the Iwa nin which creeped the female out as she JUST noticed how PlushTrap looked like. "PlushTrap should have killed meanie nin... maybe get Fox-Fox to bite meanies forehead... or maybe get Cup-Cup to eat his soul (1)." PlushTrap was muttering at this point in time, causing Anko to sweatdrop at the sight.

It was later learned that PlushTrap could actually read the minds of anyone he deemed 'threatening' to Naruto with a simple touch to any part of their body, so long as it wasn't clothed. He could then transfer any useful information that he received onto any surface. They had learned that an underground force in Iwa had sent the 5 jounin to go and kill one of the Yondaimes children to instill fear into the village of Konoha. Naruto had facepalmed at that. Leave it to people who can't get over the past to do stupid shit like that.

Naruto shook his head as he neared the T&I department and idly felt PlushTrap switch from hanging off of his neck to being held in his arms. Naruto had come back to ask Anko and Ibiki an important question. Naruto stood in front of the building for a few minutes before he looked down at PlushTrap.

"Does PlushTrap think Ibiki and Anko will accept Naruto," Naruto asked his plushy. PlushTrap 'hm'd' in thought before giving his answer with a nod.

"PlushTrap believes they will," PlushTrap said as he smiled at Naruto, freaking out anyone who saw the plushy. Naruto smiled at his friend. "Besides, if Anko and Ibiki don't want train Naruto, PlushTrap think ways help Naruto." Naruto grinned before he entered the building, quickly blending in with the surroundings. He passed by the various personnel within the building as he made his ways to Ibiki and Anko's personal offices, which were next to one another thankfully enough. He reached said rooms and poked his head into Anko's office while PlushTrap dropped by and poked his head into Ibiki's.

"Ne ne, Anko-san," Naruto called to the snake mistress.

"He he, Scarface-san~," PlushTrap sang out.

The aforementioned people exited the office wondering what the duo wanted. Secretly, they just wanted a break from their paperwork. Anko quickly grabbed little Naruto and hugged him, his face in her bosom. PlushTrap narrowed his eyes and growled when he saw that. Only he was allowed to hold Naruto...

"Ne ne, what does little Naru-chan want with little ole me and Scarface," Anko said as she stretched her arms out, now holding the redhead in the air. Ibiki just looked on in silence as his face was in its patented stony and devoid of emotion kind of look. Naruto fidgeted a little, which let Anko know to let Naruto go. He wasn't used to such physical contact with other humans yet. PlushTrap quickly jumped onto Narutos neck and hung off of it.

"A-ano," Naruto began quietly getting the twos attention. They learned much about him over the last couple of weeks as he visited the T&I Department when he wasn't training in Chakra Control and Fuinjutsu. They knew when he spoke quietly, he was usually nervous about something. "U-um... Naruto was... Naruto was wondering... um..." Naruto quieted for a little bit as he got his nerves together. Ibiki and Anko waited patiently for the 6 year old to speak as they knew rushing him would lead to him clamming up. Naruto took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "NARUTO WAS WONDERING IF SCARFACE-SAN AND ANKO-SAN WOULD HELP NARUTO WITH TRAINING!" Naruto had closed his eyes, missing the shocked looks coming from the two torture specialists. PlushTrap stayed silent as he waited for their response, which didn't take too long as Anko had snapped out of her shock to grab the redhead in a hug, squeezing PlushTrap into Narutos back, getting a pained screech from him. She laughed sheepishly and loosened her grip so PlushTrap could climb atop Narutos head.

"Why would you want to learn from us Naru-chan," Anko asked the little boy. Ibiki had been wondering the same thing. He wasn't exactly teacher material aside from torture methods. "You do realize that the majority of our work is just torturing and extracting information from enemy nin right?" Naruto gave a small nod towards the Tokubetsu Jounin. "Then why do you want to learn from us? Why not have someone your parents know teach you?"

Ibiki and Anko had learned from Naruto that the Namikaze family ignored Naruto, aside from Akane whom would just mock Naruto from time to time about how much she's learned. Minato would deny or ignore Naruto any kind of training from him, stating that 'Akane needed the training more than he did' and that 'he'd teach him when he became of age in the academy'. Of course that whole stunt with unlocking his chakra and doing tree walking had pretty much destroyed any chance of them training him, and he doubted that they would train him once he entered the academy in the next two years. Kushina had began ignoring him recently (around the age of 4 and half), but had plain out ignored him once he became 6.

Naruto glared at Anko in annoyance when she said that. "Naruto can't ask anyone else cause they all think Naruto is less important than Akane," Naruto said, annoyance in his voice. "Tsunade is busy teaching Akane healing or working in the hospital, Pervy-baka is always using his free time to help her, and Cyclops is either near the Hero's Monument or teaching Akane somethings about the field. Shizune-nee has been helping Naruto with new Chakra Control training, and Bushy-Bushy is helping Naruto with punch-punches." Naruto quieted down here. "But, Naruto wants to learn things that baka family wont expect." He gained a determined looked that made up Ibiki and Anko's minds. "Naruto needs to learn things to outsmart baka family. Naruto needs to surpass them and make friends proud!" PlushTrap had a small prideful grin at his friend.

Anko and Ibiki looked at one another as they listened to Naruto's speech. They had a silent conversation before they both nodded. Anko turned and looked at Naruto with a sadistic grin on her face. It ALMOST scared Naruto.

"Very well then Naru-chan," Anko said sweetly, her look being anything but that. "Get ready to train your ass off, and to learn things that you wouldn't dream of!" Naruto gave a grin of his own, a slightly insane and sadistic look appearing in his eyes, and if you looked VERY closely, his left eye had gained a slightly golden purplish tint to them.

* * *

6 years later

It had been 6 years since Naruto had began training with Anko and Ibiki. He had been training himself to his very breaking points and beyond. He had been trained in many different aspects that would help him on the field or if he was just at home. He had learned to hunt, dress and cook his meals, how to make quick and inconspicuous shelters from leaves and twigs, how to spot traps from a mile away, and his personal favorite past time, how to interrogate the fuck out of someone. He, however, took things a little farther in his interrogations which had earned him a small moniker of 'The Breaker' within the T&I Department, thanks to Ibiki's teachings. He had also been keeping up with his training with 'Bushy-Bushy', or Mito Gai as he's known in Konoha and Chakra Control with his Nee-san, Shizune Kato, the apprentice of the Slug Sannin, Tsunade. Shizune had also been teaching him a little bit about healing techniques so he could patch himself and his teammates when they got injured. Naruto, however, gained a real interest in poisons when Shizune had made an off hand comment about treating a poison that could cause severe hallucinations. He had brought it up with Anko, whom giggled giddly as she began to teach him the art of poisonry.

Naruto had changed a lot over the course of 6 years. He no longer spoke to his family, knowing he'd just be shunted off to the side. Anytime they went out, he'd just stay in his room until he felt they were gone, before he'd exit and use their personal training ground for some extra training. He had combed his spiky hair into a smoother style, though it was still spiky as ever. His clothing would consist of different outfits each day. One day he'd wear full black clothing, another day full light blue clothes, etc. He had even gone a day wearing a pirate's outfit, while the next day he had worn yellow clothing with pink pants. Of course he was at the abandoned training ground when this had happened, so no one had seen him in those ridiculous outfits. Everyone, except for PlushTrap.

Speaking of said haunted plushy, he was relatively the same. He'd not changed much in the past 6 years, aside from learning how to speak properly, though he'd always chose to speak how he did before. He'd also talked to Naruto about the vision he had when he had received PlushTrap. Naruto had been surprised about the talk they had, and had spent the day asking PlushTrap question after question, trying to come to grasp of the whole situation. (2)

We now see Naruto walking throughout the village, paying no mind as several civilians had taken note of his attire. Naruto had grown to be 5'0, about an inch or two taller than the other children. He wore a red shirt with brown pants that had several rips and tears in them. A black vest was above the red shirt with a golden symbol of a hook on them. His red spiky-smooth hair was in a ponytail and he had two bangs, one covering his violet right eye. His left eye was still cerulean with a red undertone and still had that golden purplish tint to them, but now they held repressed anger and sadness that bore into insanity. He was getting sick and tired of Minato and Kushina's neglectfulness. He shook his head and sped up towards the academy, a familiar greenish-yellow rabbit in his left hand. The citizens of the village still could not believe that the boy had not outgrown the plushy. Of course, they'd never say this aloud as doing so usually cause them to see some horrific things as well as fell as if they were being crammed into a tight space.

PlushTrap silently grinned at the civilians as Naruto arrived at the Academy Building. He entered the building and navigated himself to the classroom that he was in. He was put into a different class that had all civilians in it. He shook in slight rage that his fath-... no. His sperm donor put him in. The explanation he got?

 _"I feel that you need to have some humility after some of the things I've heard about you from Akane,"_ Minato had said, before Naruto had tuned him out, only hearing certain things like 'pranks' and 'monument'. He just stayed silent as the Hokage tried to lecture him. He honestly did not care what the blond had to say to him.

Naruto sighed as he entered the room. He knew his sisters class had done their final academy test had been done yesterday as that class had all of the clan heirs in it with some of the more exceptional civilians that actually showed some potential. His 'class' merely had civilians whom they knew had no potential at all and were given a chance to 'prove' themselves. Naruto looked around and sat at the seat that he had designated as his. Everyone knew that the seat was his, and they dared not to sit in it after the last poor child was made an example of. Naruto gave a savage grin at that. Just as he sat down, he heard the door to his classroom open and a man in his mid twenties to early thirties entered. He had on a Chunin vest, had pineapple hair and a distinct scar on his nose.

The class immediately quieted down when they saw the instructor enter the classroom. "Good morning class," the instructor greeted.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei," the class greeted. Naruto just stayed silent as he held PlushTrap in his arms. Said plushy just looked at the students, before he paid them no mind just as he did before. Naruto deserved to be in the class with the Clan Heirs. He WAS the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans... oh that's right. Minato and Kushina had given what was RIGHTFULLY Naruto's to Akane due to the fact 'she was more stronger than her brother.' Peh. Complete garbage.

The instructor had gone through the introduction to the graduation exam. He had gone through half the list when he came upon Naruto's name.

"Naruto," Iruka called out, sighing under his breath. When he had heard that the clan heirs would be put into his class, he'd been a nervous wreck as he was in charge of teaching the heirs and to prepare them for their future career. He REALLY didn't want to disappoint, mainly cause the Hokage's children were gonna be in the class. Well, technically they were, just not the same class. He wanted to question the Hokage on why he sent his son to the civilian portion of the shinobi academy, but held his tongue. The boy in question came up to the instructor and followed him to another part of the class where the exam was taking place. Iruka turned to the redhead, whom was giving him an apathetic look. PlushTrap just pretended to be a regular plushy, but Iruka couldn't help but feel really unnerved when he saw the plushy.

"Alright Naruto, I'm sure you know what this portion of the exam is," Iruka told the 12 year old, whom nodded. He quickly went through the handseals for Kawarimi and switched places with Iruka, whom now held PlushTrap causing him to scream in fright as he threw the Plushy in the air. Naruto switched back with Iruka, catching PlushTrap in the process before he used the Transformation Technique. Iruka nearly passed out from fear as he saw Nightmare Fredbear (though he doesn't know about that). The golden Freddy look-a-like had a maw of razor sharp teeth that looked to be about 5 inches in length. He also seemed to have a second mouth in his belly area. Naruto transformed back before he made more handseals for a special bunshin.

"Kyōfu Bunshin (3)," Naruto muttered quietly. In front of Iruka's eyes, a clone of Naruto seemed to shimmer into existence out of nowhere, followed by 5 more. Iruka nodded as Naruto dispelled the clones, not wanting Iruka to find out what they did, though he saw a bit of curiosity from his eyes. He was then handed a blue head band with a plating of what looked to be an upside down snail.

"Be sure to come back in a week for team placement," Iruka told the redhead, whom nodded before he walked out of the building, PlushTrap congratulating him when they were alone.

"PlushTrap happy Naru-Naru passed," PlushTrap said, getting a smile from the redhead. Said shinobi began to giggle as he walked towards the T&I Department.

"Naruto happy that he passed too," Naruto told the greenish yellow rabbit. "And it was all thanks to PlushTrap, Shizune-nee, Bushy-Bushy, Scarface, and Anko-Kaa-chan." Naruto smiled as he mentioned Anko. During the 6 years of training, he and Anko had become closer, and Anko had started to see him as her own kid. While they wouldn't admit it in front of crowds, they felt like mother and son to one another and if one were to see Naruto around, Anko would usually not be too far away.

Neither of the two notice Akane as she silently followed her brother to the T&I Department. She scoffed as she saw Naruto interacting with Anko and Ibiki as if they were family (which they were in Naruto's eyes). She smirked to herself as she thought about how Naruto was weaker than her in her eyes. In reality, they would be about even in strength, Akane being a tad bit stronger due to the Kyuubi and their parents training them. She got an excellent (to her at least) idea as she ran towards her home.

Her brother won't expect this coming.

PlushTrap suddenly got a bad feeling in him.

* * *

And that was chapter 2 of You're broken, I promise to put you back together. In my opinion, I don't think it improved from the first chapter, but I really needed to get this filler out of the way. What is Akane planning, and why does PlushTrap have a bad feeling? We'll find out in the next chapter. Now before I end this off, there are some things I need to say.

First of all, the adopters/challenge acceptees. Flamemon has adopted Naturo: Master of Pokemon and SkyblueA has taken up the Baby Pokemon Challenge.

As I've stated above, multiple people can adopt the same story. So don't be shy if you want a piece. :P

Now, I have some things I'd like to ask of you guys.

So this ties into number 2 in the story where Naruto learns about the animatronics. I want see how you guys feel that Naruto should be able to use the animatronics. I have several ways written down in my notes, but I'd like some input on how you guys think he would use them. I will be posting up a poll of the ways he should be able to summon the other animatronics, so be on the look out for that.

Now, no matter the decisions, Naruto will eventually be able to manifest the animatronics physically into their plane.

Plushies of the Animatronic: Naruto would find Plushies of the other animatronics and could use them as a medium to bring the animatronic of said Plushy to his world. In a sense, they would be like spirits, and the plushy would allow them to come out. Now, there will only be five plushies (Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Fredbear plushies from FNaF 4), but each plushy can bring out each of the animatrons of their kind from each game. (i.e. Freddy Plushy could bring out Freddy (FNaF), Toy Freddy (FNaF 2), Withered Freddy (FNaF 2), Phantom Freddy (FNaF 3), and Nightmare Freddy with the Freddles (FNaF 4)) Bear in mind, he will have to unlock each of the animatrons, so he wouldn't be able to instantly bring out the Nightmares.

PlushTrap is the Medium: PlushTrap would be able to use hidden abilities to summon the animatronics for battle. He would only be able to bring in one set of animatrons, however they can be mixed in with each generation. (I.e. He would only be able to summon one of each of the animatronics, but he can mix them up (like bring FNaF 1 Freddy, Toy Chica, Phantom Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear and Withered Bonnie).

Animatrons would come and go with Naruto's chakra: The animatronics would be able to come out when Naruto uses his chakra to bring them back. He'd be like PlushTrap, but he'd just be wasting chakra (bu the won't be wasting much since hes mastered Chakra Control).

Now, no matter what choice comes off the poll, the animatronics WILL be able to come out freely. Its only when Naruto is in a battle that he will be able to summon them. It'll be like if he was using a summoning scroll, but its not.

So yeah, that's it for this chapter. I apologize for how bad it is. Next chapter will be at least 2x better than the last two chapters, so stay tuned.

1: I feel like Nightmare Cupcake just steals your soul when it shouts in you face... ugh...

2: This will be expanded on in a later chapter, when Naruto meets his first set of animatrons.

3: Fear/Fright Clone


End file.
